A Silk Ribbon
by QueenKaoru
Summary: What if Kaoru lived in Edo/Tokyo during the Bakumatsu in her family's Dojo. What if her fathers off fighting for the new era, her mothers still alive, and Yahiko is her younger brother. Now there's only one problem, she's being stacked by a mysterious man
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ok so here's the first chapter of a story I've been thinking of for a long time now. Please enjoy. :D

*Important: As you all know Nobuhiro Watsuki is the wonderful author that came up with these wonderful characters. I just like to write about them. :D

And it begins

Kneeling by a wash tub up to my elbows in soap and water; I vigorously scrubbed a worn piece of clothing. Muttering about how careless my younger brother Yahiko is when it comes to his own clothing, and keeping it clean. Sighing I rose to my feet while wringing out the gi and walked over to where I hung the other clothes I've already cleaned. Slowly running my hands over the thinning fabric as I hung it on the line to dry I sighed once more, before returning to my kneeling position by the tub and starting on the next piece of clothing. My mother tries so hard to provide for me and my younger brother while our father is off fighting for the new era, but the limited amount of money our father sends home is scarcely enough to put food on the table, leaving dreadfully little to purchase cloth for much needed new clothes.

Rising I repeated my actions from before. A gentle breeze blew thru the trees causing the clothes to sway around on the line. A wisp of black hair fell across my face as I turned back towards the tub. Reaching up I put it back into place, and glanced around the small back yard. An uneasy feeling suddenly filled me, as if I was being watched. I have been getting these feelings ever since that fateful day about a month ago. Over this last week this feeling has only been increasing… this feeling of being stocked. After scanning the yard again but seeing nothing I knelt back down and continued to do the wash. Shoving the emotion aside as if it were really nothing I tried to think of something other than that horrible memory those feelings bring back every time I get them. Shaking my head to clear away my fear, I rose again and began wringing out the kimono I had been washing when I froze.

It felt as though a dozen needles had just pricked my spin. Dropping the kimono back into the tub I spun around to see him sitting casually on the wall that surrounds our dojo. Flipping with ease off the wall he landed in a crouch position on his feet. I felt my blood run cold with fear as my blue eyes locked with his gold ones. His face was emotionless as he slowly straightened up and walked towards me, he spoke in a voice as soft as velvet, yet conveying an underlying premise of death. He merely whispered one sentence.

"I see you remember me."

Those haunting eyes! My thoughts raced back to that day. The day I had been trying so hard to forget.

Flashback

Slowly I made my way through the market stopping occasionally to look at things I wished to purchases but knew I never would. Mother said I could buy something for myself sense it was my birthday. I had argued with her to no avail about spending the money on myself when it should be spent on food. But she had only said that if I did not come back with something she would go out and buy something herself. So here I am walking with my arms full with food for this week, trying to find something that won't cost too much.

I looked over trinkets of all shapes and sizes until something fanciful caught my eye. It was a pink silk ribbon. Smiling I paid for it and began my walk home. Walking slowly I sighed happily and glanced up at the sky. Noticing for the first time how dark it was getting as the sun began to set in the distance casting its orange glow on everything. Clutching my purchases tightly and quickening my pace I ran down the streets. It wasn't safe to be out when it was dark and I silently cursed my stupidity for losing track of the time. There were far too many dangers once the sun goes down, do to the war that had begun over three years ago.

I felt myself beginning to relax as I got nearer to home turning down street after street. Until I passed by an ally I froze dead in my tracks. For there stood a man dressed in a dark blue gi, his sword was drawn and dripping with blood as he fought three men. A forth was behind him on the ground either dead or dying. His long blood red hair was tied high in the traditional samurai topknot, and even though he had his back to me. I could tell he knew I was there. Though even with this knowledge I could not make my feet move from there spot as I watched the graceful and precise way he moved as he slashed though his opponents as if they weren't there at all. With a sickening thud they hit the ground one after another never to move again.

I realized then that the men had not been ordinary solders but rather bodyguards for someone important and that this man was an assassin A HITOKIRI and I was a witness to something no one should have seen. When he turned around and looked at me with his emotionless face I couldn't help but shiver in fear as his bloodthirsty gold eyes locked with mine. They seemed to convey a message as if saying, you're next! In a panic I began to run as fast as I could, my mind in a frenzy of unclear thought as I dashed towards my home in an attempt to get away. As I ran I could feel his eyes drilling into my back but not once did I look over my shoulder. I was too afraid. Fearful I'd see those golden eyes staring back at me just before his katana cut me in two.

Rounding the last corner I slammed head long into my door, I struggled for a moment not remembering how to open it before tumbling inside. Regaining my senses a little I slammed the door closed behind me, locking it as fast as I could. Still not feeling safe only having the outer dojos wall between me and him I turned and ran inside my house closing the door behind me and then slowly backed away until my back was touching the far wall. Silently I slid down to the floor, breathless, with all my senses focused on the door and tears flowing from my eyes. I stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, too afraid to move for fear that he would somehow find me if I did, my mother's soft voice asking me what was wrong brought me back to my senses. I hadn't even heard her approach I had been so focused on the door. Whispering that I was fine I silently gave her the food I had purchased and then went to bed in a daze. I sat in my room all night waiting for him to come and take my life, but he never did.

I didn't come out of that daze until the next evening when my mother finally gave up on trying to figure out what was wrong and instead asked me what I had bought for my birthday. That's when I realized I had lost it. In my frenzy to get away I had dropped my new ribbon. Sighing I told her that I had forgot and would get something on another shopping trip. She smiled and shook her head saying. "Really Kaoru don't worry so much about the money that's my job not yours. Just go and buy something nice for yourself." I smiled back and nodded, I just couldn't tell her about the ribbon and what had happened. Not ever...

Back to present 

Suddenly my mind snapped back to the present when I realized he was standing only a mere three feet away from me. I didn't know what to do my feet felt like lead. Yet I couldn't look away from his eyes, and I caught myself contemplating there peculiar color. Slowly shaking my head to clear it, I took a step back as I watched him reach into his sleeve and pull out something before extending his hand toward me his voice gentler then it was before when he spoke.

"I believe this is yours."

I stared intently at his hand for a moment before it dawned on me that he was holding my ribbon. A soft smirk pulled at his lips as he watched my reaction to his unexpected gesture. Slowly and with unsteady hands I reached out and took it. A soft but nerves smile pulling at my lips as I stuttered out a thank you. But when I looked up again he was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Whop whop! Here's chapter 2 :D I didn't think I would get it finished so quick but I couldn't wait to post it. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy

*Important: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki does.

Reappearance

It had been three days sense the man with the golden eyes had visited and returned my ribbon. Three days, sense the last time I had that strange feeling of being watched. The strange thing is I keep wondering why. Why didn't he kill me? Why did he return my ribbon? Why did he wait so long to do so? Why? Why? Why…

My musings where interrupted when Yahiko landed a blow to my shoulder with his bokken, knocking me to the ground. We had been sparing for over an hour now and we both where breathing hard from the exertion. Yahiko smiled down at me as he casually leaned his bokken on his shoulder and scoffed.

"What's got you so distracted busu? That was actually easy."

I scowled up at him, and quickly swinging my bokken and knocked his feet out from underneath him. "Don't call me ugly!" Getting to my feet I left the dojo calling over my shoulder. "Five hundred swings Yahiko-Chan." He was right though I was distracted, and being distracted wasn't good, especially during training. Sighing I made my way towards the bath house. Maybe a warm bath would help clear my mind. After lighting the fire to heat up the bath water I went to my room to grab a clean kimono. Walking back towards the bath house I stopped as I saw my mother approaching. Her long black hair tied up in an elegant bun as her blue eyes smiled at me. I smiled at her as she neared; even though many people said my choice to learn my father's sword style was unladylike she didn't seem to care. Instead she supported and encouraged me to continue and to teach my father's students well he is off fighting. Her soft voice carried thru the air like a bird's song as she spoke. "How was practice Kaoru?"

"It was fine, though I let Yahiko land a hit on my shoulder." She frowned slightly and shook her head at me and though her voice was teasing I knew she was worried. "There must be something troubling you if Yahiko was able to hit you…" She was right there was something wrong I had not been able to sleep again sense I last saw the hitokiri. Every time I close my eyes he's there staring at me. But I just continued to smile as I answered her. "Don't worry about it Okasan, I'm fine." She again shook her head, sighing. "I don't like it when you keep secrets Kaoru, but I will wait until you're ready to tell me whatever it is." She started to walk away before calling over her shoulder. "Oh, and Kaoru we are having guests for dinner so I'll need your help preparing food when you're done with your bath." Gulping, for I am terrible in the kitchen, I continued on my way towards the bath house.

Stripping off my practice gi and hakama I dumped a bucket of cold water over my head shivering as it washed over my body. I quickly washed up, enjoying the feel of the soupy water covering my skin, before dumping another bucket of water over my head to rinse. Hurrying over to the tub I stepped in, sighing as I slowly slipped into the stemming water, letting myself relax as the soothing liquid encircled my body. Closing my eyes I leaned back into the tub, inhaling the warm air as I sighed again, not wanting to ever move from this spot.

Slowly I opened my eyes as the sound of footsteps approaching pulled me from my relaxed state of mind. Looking around the immensely foggy room my eyes stopped on a dark figure that was slowly approaching. Erie glowing gold eyes stared at me as he slowly drew his sword. My heart began pounding loudly in my ears as he raised his katana above his head. Ready to strike!

My eyes snapped open as I bolted upright. The pounding of my heart still loud in my ears as I glance around the empty bathhouse realizing that it was only another dream. Yahiko's pounding on the door, telling me I had to get out and help with food, had woken me up. Clutching a hand over my heart I rose out of the now chilled water yelling that I would be there in a few minutes as I quickly dried off, got dressed, and ran out the door.

Another day passed and then another without anything actually happening. I kept have new variations of the same dream but I no longer felt like I was being watched. It was strange not being watched whenever I left the house and for some weird reason it has started to bother me even more then actually being watched had… Pushing such weird thoughts from my mind and grabbing a basket and the remainder of this month's spending money I slipped on my shoes and stepped outside and headed towards the market. My mother had asked me to buy this week's food supplies earlier today and i couldn't deny her simple request.

It was getting late but the sun still shone brightly overhead warming the air so that the gentle breeze felt wonderful as it blew through my hair. Walking up to one of the venders I smiled and asked for a few of the items we needed. Reaching for the money I had grabbed my smile fell. The bag of money I had was gone! Turning around I looked for it on the ground but saw nothing. Internally I screamed. That was all the money we had for food for this week! Turning back to the merchant I felt like I was about to cry. "Umm I'm sorry to trouble you but I seem to have lost my money… Could I pay you next week when my father sends us some more?" He scowled at me and shook his head. "No you either pay now or leave." Biting my lower lip I bowed slightly before turning to leave.

How was I supposed to tell my mother and Yahiko that we wouldn't be able to eat for the next week… Suddenly someone wearing a blue gi stepped in front of me blocking my path. Looking up I froze as my blue eyes locked with his gold ones. He was wearing a straw hat to hide his red hair but other than that he looked the same as the last time I saw him. Grabbing the basket from my hands I turned and watched as he handed it to the confused merchant.

"Give Kamiya-san what she asked for." The merchant shock his head almost fearfully. "I don't give out things for free." There was a small pause of silence before the hitokiri answered in an icy cold voice. "I'm paying." Hastily nodding the merchant placed the items in the basket and held it out towards me. Slowly I stepped forward and with slightly shaky hands took the basket.

It was dark by the time I was halfway home and I shivered as I remembered back to the last time I was out this late. But the uneasy feeling wasn't just from my memories. It was from the fact that walking beside me was the very man I feared. After he had helped me purchase everything that I needed for this next week we had left the market together in silence. Questions kept on bubbling up inside me but I had done my best to stay silent. It wasn't until I was about half way home that I couldn't help but blurt out. "How do you know my name? I mean uhhh…" Trailing off I looked at my feet. We walked in silence for a bit before he answered. "The sign above your dojo doors." I nodded and tried to keep my curiosity in check again but lost. "What's your name?" Casting me a quick glare he kept on walking in silence in the direction of my home. Sighing I looked down at me feet and fallowed him though I fell behind by a few steps.

"Ouff…" Stumbling back my face red with embarrassment for not watching where I was going. I had just walked into his back and almost fell in the proses. Cautiously looking up I meet his gold eyes as he turned around and gave me a strange look that was somewhere between confusion and amusement before his face fell back into the emotionless mask he had been wearing. Lowering my head I slowly walked by him mumbling an apology as I headed for my front gate. Reaching up for the handle I paused when his deep voice flowed over me. "It's Kenshin…" Turning around I stared at him in shock. He actually told me his name? Then before I could even think about what I was doing I smiled brightly. "Arigatou Kenshin." Bowing I continued. "Paying for this food really means a lot to me and my family." Standing back up I locked eyes with him again. Trying to figure out what kind of emotion had just flashed through his strangely colored irises as I watched him slowly faded into the dark background of an ally.

Turning back and opening the gate I smiled as I closed and locked the gate behind me and walked to my house. It wasn't until I slid the house door closed behind me that I froze. Why was I so happy to know his name? He's a hitokiri, a murderer. I shouldn't even be alive right now because of what I've seen him do. Shivering from the very thought of what could have happened I walked in a slight daze through the house and into the kitchen where I meet my mother. Her worried eyes staring me down as I put things away, but not once did she ask me why I was out so late…

* * *

><p>Alright so how did you like it? Please review I would love to know how I'm doing. :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sorry it took so long to update I wanted to put this up last Monday but I've been a bit busy with school and work. Bows in apology...

Thank you all for the reviews, they really encourage me to write more. After all I can't just leave you only two chapters and no end. ;) Anyways I'm going to try Kenshin's point of view for most of this chapter, but there will be a small piece with Kaoru too. Whish me luck! :D

Oh and in case you were wondering about their ages here they are.

Kenshin's 16 or maybe 17 I just can't decide.

Kaoru's 15

Yahiko's 11

*Disclaimer - I don't own RK*

Watching

Kenshin's POV

Walking through the dark ally, my movements silent and automatic, I made my way towards the inn in which I stayed. Entering the Inn I walked to my room glaring at anyone who tried to speak to me. Closing the door behind me and removing my katana and wakasashi from my side I sat down with my back against a pile of books. Leaning my katana against my shoulder my red bangs fell in front of my gold eyes as I bowed my head to rest and think over my actions. I could not explain why I had done anything that involved that GIRL!

Why had I told her my name? Why I had I helped her in the market? Why had I returned her ribbon? And… Why I had even kept her alive in the first place?

Well I had an answer to the last one at least. When I had fallowed her that first night I had been surprised to see her enter a dojo. Intrigued I had left her alive that night only to return a few days later to find her teaching kendo. A mere girl practicing swordsmanship nearly made me laugh. She would never win against the Shinsengumi or anyone else for that matter so why bother. Was what I had originally thought and yet as I watched I couldn't help but wonder at her strength. Not only that but whenever I got close she would notice my Ki and tense up and look around as if expecting to be attacked. I was also shocked at first to feel her Ki spiking in anticipation of a fight, but also shivering slightly in fear. I ended up leaving her alive out of curiosities sake really. It was far to fascinating to watch her practice swordsmen ship and then squirm under my gaze. Over time I learned many things about her by just watching. Her name, sward style, and the reason she practiced which only spiked my interest further. After all a sward that gives life rather then takes life does no good in a fight, right? Then when I returned her ribbon… helped her in the market… and told her my name…

Chuckling softly to myself at the memory, her happy face drifting through my mind's eye, I slipped into a semi-restful state.

Kaoru's POV

Curling up tightly I tried to ignore the sun shining into my room. Groaning I rolled on to my back and stretched. I hadn't fallen asleep until late last night. Thoughts of the golden eyed hitokiri keeping me awake. Scrunching my face in frustration I yawned as I made myself get up. Rolling up my bed roll and folding my blankets I slowly got dressed in a training gi and hakama before making my way to breakfast. My mind still hazy from lack of sleep I sat down at the table as my mother set food in front of me.

"You were out late last night busu." Yahiko's voice sounded tiered as he sat down next to me only to do a face plant into the table before he could even touch his food.

"**Don't call me BUSU!"**

I yelled holding the serving ladle tightly over his head ready to hit him again only stopping when my mother quickly grabbed it from my hands, her calm voice demanding that we stop.

"That's enough you two. There will be no hitting each other outside of training." I turned back to my food and slowly ate as Yahiko sat up grumbling something and rubbing the bump on the top of his head.

"Now…" My mother continued turning to look at me. "I want the two of you to do the laundry today, sense you already interrupted my peaceful morning." Sighing and clamping my hand quickly over Yahiko's mouth before he could complain I bowed slightly.

"Gomannasai Okaa-san. We will start the laundry right away." It didn't take long to finish eating and then help clean up. Though I could tell Yahiko ate slower than normal to hold off on starting the laundry. As soon as we finished the dishes I dragged Yahiko out the door and to the laundry tub before he could escape.

"Now you start filling that with water," I gestured towards the tub before turning back towards the house "and I'll gather the dirty laundry."

Kenshin's POV

Slashing my sword to the right I cut through my first opponent before ducking down under the seconds sword and then swinging upward slashing the second opponent across the stomach. Both crumpled to the ground as I quickly moved forward to my main target. Deflecting his slash I stepped to the side and swung across only to be deflected by his blade. After a couple more tries I jumped up slashing him in half as I landed silently on the ground again.

It was too easy… Standing still over their body's I watched the blood slowly cover the ground around them. It no longer sickened me to see it like when I had first joined the Ishin Shishi instead I felt numb. Flicking my wrist to ride my katana of blood I re-sheathed it well turning and disappearing into a nearby ally. I could feel the fear and amassment coming from those sent to asses my work as I left and I couldn't help but wonder if I am becoming the demon they whisper about behind my back.

Slipping through the shadows like a ghost I made it back to the inn within the hour. I can't remember when I became numb to my surroundings, when killing stopped bothering me and when my hands became so drenched in blood that I could no longer wash it away. Entering the inn I went to the back to wash up.

Later in my room I slipped out of my blood stained clothes and into a clean deep blue gi and grey hakama before sitting down against the pile of books I kept. My eyes still burned gold from earlier, almost glowing, like they always did after an assignment. Leaning my head back I closed my eyes and sighed. I needed to relax and yet sense I joined this war I have never been able to, always having to be on alert, even in my sleep, in case something where to happen. Slipping into a semi-restful state I waited for morning…

A pair of blue eyes and smiling lips flashed through my mind and my eyes snapped open. The sun was already rising and if I didn't move soon I would end up missing breakfast. Moving almost mechanically I made my way down stars and to the dining hall choosing a seat near the wall. I didn't have to wait long for breakfast to be served as most had already been served their share. Ignoring the constant whispers of the other Ishin Shishi members as they ate, casting cautious glances in my direction, I tried to enjoy my tasteless meal. As I ate I pondered why I had pictured her as I woke up. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but something about her always seemed to spark my interest… Finishing my food I left the dining hall and the whispering behind as I ventured out into the streets.

Perhaps it was the dream that caused me to aimlessly wander the streets till I ended up in front of two large doors with the sign "Kamiya Kasshin-ryu" hanging above them. But as I easily leaped onto the wall and then down into their yard I questioned myself as to why I was here…

I could hear the sounds of many voices coming from the dojo as I slipped around to one of the open side doors. Standing in the shadows of a large tree, just out of sight of everyone in the dojo, I watched as that girl taught about ten students of around eight to thirteen years of age. Her long black hair was tied up into a pony tail with a light blue ribbon and she wore a white gi and brown hakama. That in my opinion fit her figure quite nicely… shacking my head of such strange thoughts I watched her intently.

Her voice was strong as she called out the different stances and then gently but firmly corrected those who did them wrong. Her eyes glanced in my direction and her ki spiked softly with more worry then fear at my presence. Puzzled for a moment I realized she was worried more for her student's safety then her own.

Wondering what she would do if I actually stepped out into the open and made my presence known I moved forward only slightly so that she could see me. She tensed instantly, preparing herself for a fight, her ki pushing back at mine. Its strength washing over me as I inwardly smirked. I fought the urge to step into the room and see what she would do. It's been a long time sense I felt a ki with this much will to fight, protect, and live…

Even though I could feel that she would lay down her life for her students, she also had a strong will to live laced in with her fighting spirit. Though I don't know how she would accomplish the second in a real fight if her sword style won't allow her to take a life. Stepping back to my original spot I watched as she slowly realized that I had no intention of attacking and then relaxed. My eyes sparked with gold as I anticipated the fight I suddenly wished to happen. It's been a long time sense I anticipated a fight and this sudden feeling shocked me as I stood in the shadows and waited.

The lessons lasted till around noon when she dismissed the students for the day. Smiling as she waved goodbye. I waited only till I could no longer feel any of the student's presence within the yard before I stepped out from my hiding spot and into the dojo. Her back tensing as she slowly turned to look in my direction I kept all emotion off my face hidden behind the mask I always wear as I slowly circled her. The smile that had lit up her face a moment before was gone replaced with a barely hidden fear…

* * *

><p>OHHH CLIFE HANGER! Sorry but I just had to I couldn't write any more if I wanted to post this online tonight. So how did I do? I've changed Kenshin's personality a little I guess. But in my defense in my story he never met Tomoe and so he doesn't have the drive to not kill yet… That'll come later. ;) Please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alrighty… I really have no excuse to why this is so late. I think I was stuck or something for a bit and then got distracted by finals and forgot to go back and work on it some more. Plus I've been lazy watching lots of dramas, reading, working, and hanging out with friends this summer. But as time went on and the middle of summer rolled around I figured it's time to start writing again. Plus I feel really bad that it has taken me so long to update. Sorry everyone. (Bows head to the floor)

Furthermore I've gone back and fixed some of the errors in the other three chapters and fixed up the second half of the third chapter after realizing (thanks to _kokoronagomu's_ review) that it made Kenshin sound like he actually LIKED killing which just isn't true. Even if all the characters are a little OOC I couldn't let Kenshin be that crazy. Anyways… on with the story. :D

*Disclaimer: R.K. would definitely not be the same if I wrote it…

Let the Games Begin

Kenshin's POV

_The lessons lasted till around noon when she dismissed the students for the day. Smiling as she waved goodbye. I waited only till I could no longer feel any of the student's presence within the yard before I stepped out from my hiding spot and into the dojo. Her back tensing as she slowly turned to look in my direction I kept all emotion off my face hidden behind the mask I always wear as I slowly circled her. The smile that had lit up her face a moment before was gone replaced with a barely hidden fear…_

Staying close to the wall I watched as her eyes fallowed my every move only glancing once at the door her students left out of before returning to me. Stopping I removed my katana and wakasashi from my side and gently laid them down on the floor before grabbing a bokken off the wall and weighing it in my hands. It has been year's sense the last time I had held one and its light weighed felt strange compared to the familiar weight of my swards. Looking back at my opponent I was greeted with a pair of shocked blue eyes and slightly gaping mouth.

Taking a few steps away from the wall I sank into defensive stance, I waited. Snapping her mouth shut she raised her bokken and settled into a defensive stance preparing herself for a fight. Neither of us moved as we studied the other, waiting…

With a yell she ran forward and swung down at my shoulder or rather where my shoulder would have been if I hadn't sidestepped out of the way moments before impact. Swinging in turn I was shocked at how fast she recovered and blocked my own attack at her side before jumping back out of reach. Circling each other I let her attempt to attack me again and again easily side stepping or blocking each time. As time wore on I could see the frustration plainly on her face as she began panting for air. Sliding into my battojutsu stance, placing the bokken at my side where my katana would normally be, I prepared myself to end the sparing matching when the sound of footsteps approaching caught my attention. Noticing my slight distraction she ran at me with a yell and the full intent to land a hit. Snapping my attention back towards her I quickly swung my bokken…

Kaoru's POV

The sound of wood shattering echoed throughout the dojo as I fell to the ground gasping for air. He had moved so fast that I had barely seen him as his bokken brook mine and then slammed into my stomach knocking the air right out of me. Clutching my stomach I waited a moment before slowly pushing myself into a sitting position. I cringed as pain shot through me before settling into a sore throbbing sensation.

"What are you doing on the floor Busu?" Looking up my eyes locked with that of my brothers. His brown eyes began to dance with laughter as he suddenly smiled at my shocked expression. Quickly glancing around for my redheaded opponent I found both him and his two swords gone. Sighing with relief that Yahiko must have not seen him when my eyes suddenly widened with a realization. He was holding back the whole time we had fought! If it were a real fight he could have killed me instantly without me even seeing him move to do so. Shivering slightly I pushed myself to my feet and ignored Yahiko's questioning eyes, as he saw what remained of my bokken laying on the floor, I limped out of the room.

It turns out that I have a rather large bruise across my stomach that so far hasn't gone away even though it's been a week sense I spared with Kenshin. In fact it looks far worse than when I first got it now that the coloring has changed from black to a sickening greenish yellow. Sighing I applied the cooling cream that Magumi had given me when I had told her of my injuries and asked for something to take away the pain so I could still teach. Magumi had immediately made me show her the bruise as she scolded me and quickly checked for any broken ribs or damaged organs. I never told her who gave me the bruise only that it was caused during a sparring match. Wrapping a long length of white cloth around my stomach and chest I finished getting dressed in one of my kimonos. Again I had been asked to go to the market to fetch some things and I plan on getting an early start so that I can avoid any unwanted situations.

After buying everything we needed I made my way over to the Akabeko for a quick visit. Tae greeted me as soon as I stepped through the door, quickly ushering me to one of the back tables closest to the kitchen, chattering all the while about this and that. Taking a seat I waited for Tae to return as she hurried off to grab some tea. I smiled happily as I looked around. The place had quit a few customers, though mainly solders, sitting about I watched as Tsubame hurried around bringing orders to those still waiting. Glancing at the kitchen as Tae came back out I caught sight of Yahiko's spikey brown hair as he worked on cooking some more beef hot pot.

"So what brings you here Kaoru?" Smiling sadly at my longtime friend I told her of our financial struggles with my father gone, of how the students have been slowly reducing in numbers as they reach an age where they can go off and fight, and of my worries for my mother's health. Tae is the only person I feel like I can confidin about anything and well recently I've had a lot on my mind. Her smile was kind like an older sisters as she reached across the table and took my hand in a comforting jester. "This war has been hard on all of us dear, but I'm sure things will get better soon." Seeing my hesitation to agree with her she continued. "What else is bothering you Kaoru? You are normally so cheerful." Unable to meet her eyes I looked down at the cup of tea sitting before me. "There's nothing Tae don't worry." I tried to sound cheerful but my voice faltered and she saw right through me like my mother has. Sighing she squeezed my hand slightly to get my attention. "If there is something bothering you that much dear you should tell someone. It isn't good to keep it bottled up." Shaking my head I sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "There's this guy…"

Her eyes widened slightly and a huge grin brock out across her face. "Oh my! Tell me all about him." Smiling nervously at her enthusiasm I told her that there was this man that I keep bumping into as I run errands and how he had helped me when I had no money for food, and had returned the ribbon I had lost, but that he is very secretive and that I really don't know much about him. Of course I left out the parts where I had seen him kill, felt him watching me whenever I leave the house, how he has entered my dojo by leaping over the walls, and the fact that my stomach still hurt like crazy from our sparing match.

"Is he good looking?" Pausing for a moment I pictured him standing there holding my ribbon out towards me his long red hair blowing slightly in the wind and his gold eyes staring into my blue ones. Tilting my head to the side I answered. "He is very… unique" She laughed at that. "And what's his name?" This time I found myself smiling brightly right back at her. "Yes, his name is Kenshin."

* * *

><p>So… What did you all think? Good, Bad, Ugly? Either way I hope you enjoyed it ;)<p>

Please review. Reviews all ways make me supper happy. :D Happy reading!


End file.
